


Me, You, and the Moonlight

by acinnamonrollwithsomesin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Episode Ignis Verse 2, First Time, Fluffy smut with a dash of feels?, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis needs to be spoiled and loved as much as possible okay, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acinnamonrollwithsomesin/pseuds/acinnamonrollwithsomesin
Summary: Noctis and Ignis have been married for a few months since Noctis had restored light to the world. Life has been as ordinary as it could get for them. They were as romantic as a newlywed couple could be. Kisses hello and goodbye, holding hands under the dinnertable, and nuzzling noses any chance they could find. But their sex life, surprisingly enough, was nonexistent.Ignis decides to change that by asking one simple question in the middle of the night. Under the glittering stars and bright moon.





	Me, You, and the Moonlight

  
It has been a few months since Noctis had restored light to the world after ten years of darkness. And Noctis, overwhelmed with joy over getting a chance to see the sun rise and live his life in peace, was engaged to his lover Ignis as soon as an opportunity to ask for his hand in marriage arose. It wasn’t just a proclamation of just how much Ignis meant to him, but in a sense, it was a way to thank him for essentially saving his life. Ignis accepted wholeheartedly, and it was the first time Noctis openly saw him cry in a while. He knew those tears were ones of joy, all without having to say a word.

The wedding a few days after was a slight source of controversy, considering few of the Lucis line thus far married someone of the same sex. And there was also concern for how Noctis would pass on his bloodline. But despite all of that, the wedding went according to plan, and the world was filled with further hope and joy. They focused on rebuilding Insomnia immediately after their rather short honeymoon, and the days thus far were always busy.

 

Noctis and Ignis decided to settle in for the night after a long day of meetings to sit through and paperwork to fill. They turned off the lights, finally got their pajamas on after a long while of Noctis fumbling with his shirt, and crawled under the blankets together. They wrapped their arms around each other, and Noctis lazily carded his fingers through Ignis' hair as he leaned on his chest.

Neither of them were exactly tired, but they were both rather content. Yet despite the serenity of the moment, something felt  _off_  to Noctis.

 

 

It was probably the fact that Ignis appeared a tad distressed.

 

 

Noctis was curious as to what seemed to trifle Ignis' thoughts on such a calm, warm night.

"...You okay, Ignis? Something wrong?" Noctis asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"How did you know that something was troubling me, Noct? I didn't even say anything." Ignis turned his head upward to face him.

"Lover's intuition, I guess." Noctis shrugged. "Plus, you had that face you always make when you're thinking about something. All focused and furrowing your eyebrows together."

"Is that so?" Ignis nuzzled into Noctis a little.

  
"...Well, I was thinking that maybe…If you wanted to, maybe we...we could...Uh, we could finally...um...Oh, how do I put this... " Ignis trailed off as a blush slowly appeared on his face.

 

This must be pretty important if Ignis of all people was stumbling over his words.

 

"Go on."

 

_I can't simply tell him outright! That would be beyond crude! Maybe if I use some sort of euphemism instead, then he'll understand. If not, well...I'll have to speak through action...By the Six, this is humiliating...even if I do want it..._

 

"...I was thinking maybe...we could, uh...finally...do that." Ignis mumbled.

"...Uh...whaddya mean by that, Iggy?" Noctis raised an eyebrow at Ignis vague statement.

“W-Well...you know..."

 

_Oh, dear...Why did it have to come to this...? Well...here goes nothing..._

Noctis jumped in surprise as Ignis hesitantly brushed his hand down his stomach, reaching lower to cup his balls.

"Whoa! Oh. Oh, th-that...Well, I mean...This is kinda sudden, but...I guess if you want to, then...yeah. Yeah, it's fine."

 

_Nice. **Real**  good job of showing your confidence there, Noct. Ignis wants to finally make love to you after being separated from you for ten goddamn years, and being married to you, for fucks sake. And what do you do? Panic._

Noctis suddenly remembered something in the midst of his self deprication. "But wait, this is your first time...isn't it, Ignis?"

Ignis was never exactly sexually active. At all. For he had eyes on Noctis and Noctis alone ever since they had started dating when Noctis graduated highschool. They were both a bit nervous about taking their relationship to the next level, so the most they had done was the occasional makeout session after Noctis had come home from his part time job. So naturally, Ignis was indeed a virgin, as ashamed as he was to admit it.

Noctis didn’t want to pressure Ignis into rushing things during their honeymoon, reassuring that they will eventually have sex one day, but only when Ignis was ready.

"Yes, it is...But you don't need to go slow or anything. I can take my fair share of pain, so-"

"Hey." Noctis cut Ignis off in a calm tone, stroking his cheek gently. "Just trust me when I say you're probably gonna need at least a bit of lube, okay? I don't want to see you in pain, even if I feel good myself."  
"Well, but..." Ignis tried to come up with a rebuttal, but gave up, realizing that no matter how much he insisted he could take the pain of losing his virginity, Noctis would be delicate with him anyway.

 

"...Alright. Then..." Ignis leaned his face against Noctis' hand and smiled softly, knowing that Noctis will always treat him with nothing but love and care no matter what. And that was completely okay to him.

 

 

"I leave it to you, Noct."

 

 

"Don't worry, Iggy. I'll be gentle, okay?" Noctis gave Ignis a soft kiss on the forehead in reassurance before pushing some tendrils of hair out of his face. Noctis gazed into Ignis' eyes with a sort of tenderness to them he couldn't seem to explain, shimmering with warmth as the night sky dimly shone on them. It was as if those deep blue eyes of his seemed to say...

 

 

_Everything's gonna be alright._

 

"Okay."

 

 

 

Noctis lifted the blankets draped over their bodies and moved them out of the way. He slowly got on top of Ignis, hovering over his frame as Ignis lied on his pillow. Noctis leaned in and gently gave Ignis a slow kiss on the lips. Then another. And another. Over and over again. And Ignis returned each and every kiss with a smile on his face.

After a few minutes of small, chaste kisses, Noctis cupped Ignis' cheeks with both of his hands as Ignis wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and sighing from the softness of his lips.

As Ignis kissed Noctis, feeling the comforting warmth of his mouth, he could somehow taste those pastries Noctis had in Tenebrae, all those years ago, and all of the failed attempts at their recreation. The taste of cup noodles. Of his own cooking...

 

Nothing could be heard from their room besides the sounds of lips connecting, sheets quietly shifting, and the faint moans escaping from Ignis and Noctis' mouths.

 

Their kiss slowly grew more heated, and Noctis licked at Ignis' lips, with him letting out a soft moan in return. Noctis slowly slipped his tongue in Ignis' mouth and he gave in almost immediately. They twirled their tongues around each other as hot breaths escaped from their lips, eyes moist and glazed over from ecstasy. Drool began to dribble from the corners of their mouths, and they felt the air grow humid as beads of sweat formed on their bodies.

Ignis and Noctis could feel the whole world fade away as they both melted further and further into the somewhat clumsy and messy kiss, Ignis' fingers running through Noctis' hair as he moaned.   
Neither of them were necessarily good at kissing, but they still couldn't help getting absorbed into each other, ignoring the chirping of the cicadas and the slight chafing of Noctis' stubble. Everything grinded to a halt. They were floating on air. There was only them.

 

 

And that was all that mattered.

 

 

They separated from their kiss after what seemed like an eternity, leaving a thin trail of spit that broke apart, struggling to catch their breath and leaning their foreheads against each other, feeling warm sighs tickle their faces. They both sat up, and Ignis held Noctis tightly, burying his nose into his neck and taking a long, slow whiff.

He could smell the overpowering cologne of a highschool boy who was trying too hard to hide the fact that when he showered he was too depressed to actually wash himself, only sitting there in silence. The smell of dried blood after a long and grueling hunt. Of embers from an extinguished campfire.

 

Ignis felt a wave of emotion run through him, and he could feel himself on the brink of tears.

 

He started shaking as he lifted his head, staring into Noctis' eyes.

He could see the tear stained eyes of a boy who tripped and scraped his knee because he was just too excited to see him to simply walk a normal pace.   
The eyes of a man devastated and mournful over his father's death, brimming with rage as he clenched his fist tightly, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The eyes of a man struggling to keep them open one more second despite being at the brink of death, just _one_ more second, before going bloodshot at the final blow and weakly closing.

 

 

_Never to open again._

 

Ignis could feel something inside of him break as tears suddenly ran down his face, his breathing beginning to grow uneven as he gasped for air in broken sobs.

 

This isn't a dream, is it? He's there, isn't he? Truly, unmistakably  _there?_

 

 

_I don't want this to be some sick dream...! I don't want to wake up without him by my side! I don't want Noct to be dead! If he isn't there standing by me, I...I..._

_I wouldn't want to keep living...!_

 

 

"Wha...? Oh shit, Ignis! What's wrong?!" Noctis cried out as he pulled Ignis into his embrace. He could already feel Ignis' tears staining his shirt.

"Y-You're...you're there, aren't you, Noct...? Th-This isn't all a dream, is it? The sacrifice I made for you...a-actually happened, didn't it?" A small hiccup.

"...I'm scared...! I'm scared I'll wake up crying and you won't be there a-and...and...!" Ignis couldn't even finish his sentence before continuing to weep into Noctis' shoulder. Noctis' expression softened, feeling empathy for Ignis' fear. He rubbed small circles into Ignis' back, kissing his cheek every so often.

Ignis was never the type to suddenly burst into tears, but ever since he recieved those visions of Noct dying, they'd sometimes appear out of nowhere, and Ignis would lose his grip on reality and panic. He'd get scared that his life at this point was all just some "what if". Scared that Noctis was no longer beside him and that he'd wake up in the morning seeing nothing but darkness, tears staining his pillow as he desperately reached his arm to the one he loved, but only feeling thin air. Feeling the ring finger of his right hand without a wedding ring adorning it. If life went that way, it would be a living nightmare. A living hell. Despite the fact that it was only a faded possibility at this rate, it was still utterly terrifying to him. A life without Noctis wasn't worth living to Ignis.

Noctis didn't want to get used to seeing Ignis like this. It broke his heart. But every single time Ignis did panic, he always knew exactly what to say to ease his worries.

 

"I'm right here, Iggy...I'm not going anywhere. Shh...It's alright...I'm here, I'm here..." Noctis whispered, his tone gentle, and Ignis could feel the slight scratching of his stubble with every word as he leaned against him. Ignis held him tighter, clutching at his shirt until his knuckles went white.

 

Minutes passed, and Ignis' sobs soon came to a stop as Noctis helped him regain his composure. There were only tears flowing now. His tight grip was beginning to loosen.

"Deep breaths...1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3...That's it...Relax..." Ignis took slow breaths as he was told, although they were somewhat shaky. He was getting a bit better. Noctis could tell.

 

Ignis' tears soon completely stopped, and his breathing gradually returned to a normal pace. Though this was to be expected. Who wouldn't relax in the arms of the king of Lucis?

At least, that's what Ignis thought. He knew that he was a bit biased, being his husband and all.

 

"There...That wasn't so hard, was it?" Noctis smiled at Ignis, tracing along his cheek with the back of his hand.

"No, I suppose not...I'm sorry...for being so troublesome...I think you're starting to get annoyed seeing me cry all the time, aren't you?" Ignis let out a weak chuckle before frowning.

"No, don't apologize. It's no trouble at all. I could never get annoyed at you. I'll always be there to take care of you like you took care of me. Because I love you. I love you  _so_  much, Ignis..." Noctis gave Ignis a small kiss.

Ignis wasn't an idiot, he knew Noctis loved him. And he could always feel butterflies in his stomach when he reminded him just how much he loved him in all of his own little ways. Kisses, hand holding, anything of the sort, always made Ignis' days brighter and his nights more lulling. He couldn't be happier. He couldn't be anymore grateful that Noctis was here right now.

 

Ignis and Noctis lied there in each other's arms for a little while, appreciating the warmth of their bodies. All without saying a word.

  
Although, neither of them thought words were needed anyway.

 

Noctis knew there was something much more amazing after this than a hug, though. At least, if Ignis was still up for it.

 

Which brought up the question.

 

"So...we're still going, right?" Noctis lied Ignis back down on the bed, shifting to get on top of him again.

"Of course. I never said to  _stop_ , I just got a little teary-eyed is all. You know how it is." Ignis assured, smiling at Noctis.

"So, let us continue... _shall we?"_  Ignis asked with a sensual tinge to his voice.

"But of course, my darling Ignis." Noctis mocked Ignis' accent with clear exaggeration.

 

 

Neither of them could help bursting into laughter.

 

 

 

Noctis kissed Ignis softly before separating to slowly pull off Ignis' shirt, lifting it over his head and carelessly throwing it to the side.

Ignis would usually say something about Noctis' messy behavior, but he didn't even seem to notice the shirt flung to the floor. And if he did notice it, he didn't care. There were more important things to worry about right now.

 

Ignis' chest was smooth and lined with faded scars, heaving up and down in anticipation. The scars a reminder of just how much he loved Noctis. A chill ran through Ignis as his body was being exposed to his lover and the night air, his nipples growing hard.

Noctis reached lower to slide off Ignis' pajama pants. The silky purple fabric brushing against Ignis' legs as he shivered, before kicking slightly to help Noctis get them off.

 

He wanted this, and  _badly_.

 

Ignis was left in his boxers, his cock hard and twitching under them, in desperate need of release. They were soaked in his precum and drenched in sweat.

Noctis leaned in to pepper slow kisses at Ignis' neck, and Ignis tried desperately to stifle the unexpectedly sweet voice that left him as he trembled.

"A-Ahh...N-Noct, that tickles...! Mnnng...! Hyaah..." Ignis bit at his finger to silence himself, but his soft, erotic breathing still escaped from his lips.

"Come on now, it's not good for you to hold yourself back like that...There's nothing to be embarrassed about.  _Let me hear you, baby..._ " Noctis whispered into Ignis' ear lowly as he pulled his finger out of his mouth.

 

Ignis' lips quivered as he hesitated.

 

"It's just you and me here, Ignis. No one else is going to hear you but me. It's alright...Just breath and let yourself go..."

Ignis took a deep breath and sighed, his voice shaking.

 

And he felt himself become released of his embarrassment, getting lost in the sensation...

 

 

Noctis moved down to leave a trail of feather light kisses at Ignis' chest, paying special attention to his scars.

"I...love every...single inch of you..." Noctis murmured softly inbetween kisses.

  
Noctis could taste Ignis' sweat, and the smell of sex was thick in the air. It was all driving him insane.

  
"Haah...Ah..." Ignis whimpered at the ticklish feeling at his chest, clutching the sheets.

 

Noctis never thought Ignis was so sensitive. Then again, he was never exactly used to being touched. Even back at the start of their journey alongside Gladio and Prompto, he always seemed to value his personal space.

  
An idea popped into his mind as he continued kissing, he moved his mouth over as his warm breath and tongue crept along Ignis' body.

 

_Time to make him **really**  go crazy..._

 

"Haaaah...! Noct, w-what are you...A- _Ah!_ "

Ignis could feel Noctis' tongue against his nipple. With each flick of Noctis' tongue, he moaned loudly.

Ignis never felt like this before. It was almost overwhelming...

  
Noctis sucked and licked at Ignis' nipple, covering it in his saliva. Ignis threw his head back as he gasped. He barely knew anything anymore. He could only  _feel._

Noctis' tongue rolled around for a little while longer before pulling away, and Ignis' breath hitched as he suddenly felt his teeth against him.

 

Ignis' voice let out a humiliating squeak of pain as Noctis bit at his nipple a little too hard for his liking.

 

"Agh, sorry! Was that too rough?" Noctis apologized, releasing his mouth.

"Ahh...A-A little..." Ignis heaved, trying to catch his breath from the sudden shock.

"I'll be softer, then...Okay...Gently... _Gently_..."

 

Noctis could feel himself losing his focus.

 

_Shit, I really freaked Ignis out for a second! Oh gods, what if I hurt him too badly? Is he gonna make me stop if I do? Wait...Ignis did say he didn't want to stop...but he still has his limits...and...Agh, damn it. What do I do?_

 

Noctis decided to push those thoughts out of his mind.

 

_No, you **can't**  stop now. It's too late for that._

_Just focus on making him feel good. It'll be fine._

 

 

"Keep still, now. It'll feel better that way." Noctis' tone was less erotic and more affectionate as he whispered, giving Ignis a soft smile.

Noctis slowly trailed kisses down Ignis' stomach as he stared into his eyes, reaching to lick at his navel. He moved lower, leaving behind warm breaths, before shifting inbetween Ignis' legs and trailing small, light kisses at the inside of his thighs. Ignis struggled not to melt into Noctis' touch, trying as hard as he could to keep himself from squirming.

"Now, let's get this off." Noctis reached at the hem of Ignis' boxers. His voice was rough and quiet, tickling against Ignis' groin and making him shudder.

Ignis could feel his heart skip a beat as Noctis carefully slid off his boxers, staring into his eyes the whole time as his cock sprang free, growing harder in the open air. Precum dripped from the tip, and Ignis could feel his eyes growing hazy.

 

_Wow..._

 

"Fuck, Ignis. You're  _beautiful_." Noctis gazed at his lover in awe.

"Come now, you're making me blush..." Ignis chuckled nervously as he shrank away, wriggling a little as he struggled not to cover himself. He wasn't used to exposing so much skin to someone before. It felt a little embarrassing.

"Hey, I mean it. I'm not really all that good with words or anything, but you look absolutely  _gorgeous_. You're  ** _perfect_**." Noctis stroked Ignis' cheek with his thumb, his voice earnest and kind.

Ignis felt touched at the genuine compliment, Noctis' light caresses sending shivers down his spine.

 

_How sweet..._

 

Ignis suddenly realized something as he lied there, completely bare.

"Um...Noct...? Your...your clothes. They're still on." Ignis gestured to Noctis' pajamas.

It was difficult for two people to make love with one person fully clothed, to say the least.

"Huh? Oh. Completely forgot. Sorry." Noctis chuckled awkwardly, smacking himself on the cheek, irritated at his own forgetfulness. Noctis then slowly leaned into Ignis' ear, making him quiver.

 

"Then... _how about I fix that?_ " Noctis whispered, his voice suggestive and smooth like silk.

"That...That would be lovely." Ignis mumbled as he hesitated with his words, unsure of how to respond to Noctis' erotic tone.

"Alright then..." Noctis grunted as he straddled Ignis' hips.

 

_O-Oh my..._

 

Ignis could feel Noctis was as hard as he was, his clothed erection rubbing against him as he shifted.

 

Noctis slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off to reveal his chest and stomach. His muscles were well defined despite his age, and they glistened in the moonlight with his sweat.

 

Ignis was stunned, unable to form words.

 

"What? Like what you see, Iggy?" Noctis swayed, flaunting himself off with a mischievous grin on his face.

Ignis gulped as he drank in the sight of Noctis' body, and he nodded.

"Good. 'Cause I'm not done stripping yet." Noctis gave a little wink, and even though it was mostly playful, Ignis couldn't help getting further aroused from it.

 

Noctis got up from the bed to teasingly slide his pants off of him, before stepping out of them and kicking them to the side, his eyes on Ignis' own the whole time.

 

Ignis didn't really expect a strip tease from someone like Noctis. But he wasn't complaining.

 

As Noctis was only left in his undergarments, Ignis could feel himself become a little giddy, fidgeting and curling his toes.

Noctis pulled off his boxer briefs at an agonizingly slow pace, revealing his cock. It was hard and hot, with precum leaking from it.

 

Ignis was confident he only needed a little bit of lube before he saw the sheer size of Noct's dick. He shivered at the thought of how it would feel inside of him, stretching him apart and filling him to the brim.

 

Noctis climbed back on the bed, holding Ignis' chin as he leaned in for a deep, long kiss.

"Sit tight while I grab the lube, okay?" Noctis asked softly, before sitting up to reach over to the bedside table.

He opened the bottom drawer, and pulled out a small bottle.

 

Ignis was starting to shake.

 

This is it. After this, there was no going back.

 

Noctis popped open the bottlecap, and squirted a small amount of lubricant onto his hand. He stroked his dick slowly, coating it in the clear liquid. He let out a sigh as he felt himself shake slightly from the friction.

Noctis slowly leaned in close, grabbing Ignis' hips to position himself against his entrance, and Ignis shuddered as he felt the tip of his cock against him.

"...You ready?" Noctis asked as he pushed Ignis' bangs out his face, staring into his eyes.

 

...

 

"Ready as I'll ever be, Noct." Ignis gave a small smile, wrapping his arms around Noctis. He held his breath to brace himself for the impending sensation.

"...I'll go in nice and slow for you, okay?" Noctis gave Ignis a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

Ignis nodded.

 

 

And with that, Noctis entered him with as much delicacy as he could muster.

 

Ignis didn't expect to feel so much pain.

 

"Aaaaaggh...! Hyaah! Mmn...! U-Ungh! Aaaaah...!" Ignis cried out, clutching Noctis tighter, his insides squeezing around Noctis' dick as he struggled to breathe. He convulsed, feeling nothing but utter agony as tears dripped down his face.

"Urgh! Agh...Fuck Ignis, you're so fucking _tight!_ Ngh...! Y-You okay?" Noctis grunted as he slid into Ignis, feeling his nails digging into his back. He looked down at his groin, and saw a bit of blood slowly running down the curve of Ignis' ass. He only had the head in, but Ignis was clenching around him so tightly it was impossible to advance or pull back. It almost hurt.

"N-no! I...a-aah! I...I'm not okay...haah...a-at all!" Ignis gasped, his lips trembling.

"I-I...aaaaah...! I c-can't breathe! It hurts...! Ah...! N-Noooooct...!" Ignis' breathing began to hasten as he hiccuped and whimpered from the intense, burning pain inside of him.

"Y-You want me to...ngh...! P-Pull out?" Noctis' voice strained as he felt himself breaking into a cold sweat from Ignis' tight grip around his dick, his breaths growing heavy.

Ignis tried his best to think clearly despite the sharp stinging at the lower part of his body.

 

_Agh...this hurts like hell...But there's no point in pulling out when...when Noct's already in...Besides, this...pain that I'm feeling...can't last forever...I'll just need to wait until...until it dissipates..._

 

"No...ahh...D-Don't pull out...mmn...! I just...I just need a moment...please..." Ignis could feel his eyes shut from the pain as he shivered, his eyebrows furrowing as he felt his voice give out.

"Alright, Iggy...Take all the time you need...haah...There's no rush...It'll be fine." Noctis murmured, gently wiping the tears from Ignis' eyes.

 

_Thank the Six for such a kind man..._

 

 

"Just take it easy, Ignis...Shh...Breathe...Relax...You're doing good...That's it..." Noctis whispered softly into Ignis' ear, holding him close.

 

Ignis always held a serious and mature air to him, and thus was usually left independent and the one in control through most situations. So being doted on and treated with such fragility like this felt foreign to him.   
But he didn't dislike it. If anything, it felt kind of...nice.

 

 

Ignis gradually felt the intense pain fade to a slight discomfort as Noctis whispered sweet nothings and words of comfort into his ear, stroking his hair and showering his cheek and forehead in small, loving kisses. And before he knew it, the discomfort faded to nothing at all.

 

Noctis could feel Ignis' tight clenching around his dick begin to soften, and he took this as a chance to slide in completely, slowly burying himself in from hilt to tip and kissing Ignis to absorb his cries.

"M-Mmmnn...! Mngh...Mmm...! Mmmph...!" Ignis' muffled whimpers rang through the room as he held Noctis tighter, running his hands through his hair. He began to get the hang of Noctis inside of him, so he didn't necessarily feel pain from Noctis thrusting in all the way. Only an odd sort of fullness he couldn't seem to describe. It felt…good. _So_ good. He needed more.

They separated from the kiss and stayed still for a moment to catch their breath, Noctis not yet moving inside of Ignis.

 

_Shit, Ignis feels so amazing and warm...It's like I'm gonna melt at any second...He looks like he's starting to get used to this...Maybe if I ask him, he'll let me move a bit..._

 

"Is it...Is it alright if I try moving a little, Ignis?" Noctis panted, his face leaning in close to leave another kiss onto Ignis' lips.

"Mhm...please...Noct..." Ignis mumbled weakly as he nodded. He barely had the strength to speak from the overwhelming pleasure inside of him.

 

 

Noctis pulled out halfway, before slamming back inside, stilling for a moment to check Ignis' expression. He repeated this a few more times, with Ignis gasping at every languid thrust. The slow, wet slapping of skin along with moans and heavy grunts filled the air.

"A-Ah...! Haa...Mnn...Aah...!"

 

  
Noctis thrusted inside of Ignis again, but this time he eased himself into a steady pace.

 

 

"Ahhhh...Ah! Haa! Aah! Ngh! Uaaah...!" Ignis gripped at the sheets and threw his head back, moaning sweetly.

"Agh, holy shit...You feel so fucking good...! I-Ignis...!" Noctis groaned, sweat dripping down his body as he rolled his hips into Ignis' ass.

 

He was going to ask Ignis if he felt good as well, but his throbbing, hard cock leaking with precum seemed to speak for itself.

 

"Haaah! A-Aaah! Ngh! Nghhhhhh...! Ahhh...Haa...!" Ignis gasped as he stared into Noctis' eyes. His intense gaze was sending shivers down his spine.

 

 

  
Ignis' body quivered as he felt Noctis' cock twitching and moving inside of him. Even though Noctis was going so slow, he wasn't sure if he could take anymore pleasure without his mind breaking.

 

"Ahh...N-Noct...This is so...! Haaa...! My mind's...g-going blank...Hyaah! Noooooct..." Ignis whined as drool began to leak from the corners of his mouth, his thoughts fading away.

Ignis flinched slightly every time Noctis thrusted into him, and his hair was splayed along his pillow, damp with sweat. He looked absolutely euphoric.

He looked so...How to describe him...

 

"Gods, you look so fucking cute right now, Iggy. All blissed out and making such adorable noises...j-just for me...! Haah...Agh...!" Noctis groaned roughly into Ignis' ear.

 

Ignis was complimented a lot in his lifetime, but being called "cute" wasn't a compliment he heard that often. Or at all, really.

 

Nonetheless, he tightened around Noctis from the sensation of his hot breath tickling his ear.

Noctis licked gently at the shell of Ignis’ ear, his sighs and grunts against him shaking Ignis to the core.

 

 

 

"Ngh...Y-You like that, Iggy?" Noctis groaned, grinning slightly in his trance.

 

"Yes! Hahh...! I-I do! I really do! M-Mnngh...! Aah! I-It feels so goooood...!" Ignis gasped, reaching to intertwine his hand with Noctis’ own.

Ignis grew more and more aroused with every little thing Noctis did. The way Noctis squeezed his hand lovingly as he tightened around his cock, the way he told him how much he loved him, or even something as simple as a cry of his name made him shiver. But despite the pleasure flowing through him, Ignis felt something even greater.  
He felt happiness. He felt love.  
And he knew that Noctis could feel it as well. That only filled him with further joy.

Noctis leaned in to kiss Ignis, not once letting go of his hand. The kiss was gentle and slow, as if Ignis and Noctis wanted to savor and memorize every sensation. The warmth of their bodies against each other felt almost comforting.

Ignis’ moans and gasps were muffled from his lover’s lips against his. He desperately tried to move his hips to meet Noctis’ own, but the immense waves of pleasure completely numbed his body. He didn’t want Noctis to tire himself out, but the feeling of him thrusting into his deepest parts was so intense. He could only shiver as his grip on Noctis’ hand tightened.

 

  
Emotions surged through Ignis as he took the moment in. He was truly and completely connected to the one he loved. His one and only. His beloved Noctis.

Inside Noctis’ deep blue eyes, Ignis could see his own reflection. His mouth was agape and dripping with drool, and a pink blush stained his face. His own eyes were watery and hazy, and his entire body was covered in sweat. It was embarrassing to look at himself like this, yet he couldn’t help feeling a bit of joy within his embarrassment.  
Noctis separated from the kiss so both he and Ignis could breathe. But once they caught their breath, Noctis and Ignis’ lips brushed against each other once again. Kiss, breathe, kiss, breathe. It was a slow, repeating process that seemed to have no end. They couldn’t stand to keep apart from each other. Not even for a moment. Not after all they’ve been through.

Noctis gradually thrusted a little harder, the wet noises from his hips and the creaking of their bed increased in volume.

 

The exchanged pleasure. The loving, soft kisses that Ignis savored every second of. The sound and sensation of flesh against flesh. The slow creaking of the bed. Noctis’ voice. It all filled every part of Ignis’ senses. Ignis’ breathing and pulse suddenly grew more intense, and he could feel himself reaching his limit. He desperately tried to hold back the immense feeling pulsing in his dick, but he was slowly losing control.  
Eventually, instinct took him over as he frantically bucked his hips against Noctis’ cock, the heat and bliss overwhelming him. He felt his vision go white as he pushed himself further and further to his release.

“N-Noct! Mnh…! I can’t take it! I can’t…hold back anymore! C-Cumming...! I’m gonna cum! Haah…! A-Aaaah! Cumming, cumming, cumming! Ah! I’m gonna cum! Noct! Hyaaah! _Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!_ ”

Ignis convulsed as thick, white ribbons of cum spurted onto his stomach. His mind went completely blank. Ignis’ eyes widened, staring intensely into Noctis’ own blue eyes. Walls of flesh squeezed and tightened rapidly around Noctis’ cock, as if beckoning him for more.  
“Y-You want me to stop? I don’t want to...push you too hard.” Noctis asked Ignis, becoming a little worried. He didn’t want to overstimulate him if he couldn’t take it.  
“No, please! P-Please don’t say something like that! Ah! Don’t stop, please! I don’t…I don’t want you to stop! Keep going! Haaah! N…Noct! Noct!” Ignis desperately pleaded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from the pleasure.  
Noctis wasn’t sure if Ignis meant that, or if he was only saying that for his sake.   
As euphoria clouded his thoughts, he looked down at Ignis’ cock for a brief moment.

 

It was still completely hard. Somehow.

  
_Well…If he insists…_

 

  
Noctis continued thrusting as Ignis tightly held his hand. Even after all this, Ignis didn’t let go. Not even for a second.  
Ignis gasped and mewled as he felt a new kind of craving begin to overtake him. He couldn’t tell happiness from ecstasy anymore. The world around him was spinning in circles, and his body felt like it was on autopilot at this point.

“I-I’m so happy! Haah…! So happy! I love you, Noct! M-More than you could ever know! Ngh…Mmn! I love you so much it feels like I’m going mad! A-Ah! This is…so amazing! I never thought sex could feel this wonderful! It’s so good! I-I never want us to come apart! Never! I just…I just love you so much! I love you! I love you! Noct!”

Ignis blurted out every thought that came to his mind without realizing it. He didn’t know what he was saying anymore. He didn’t know what was happening to him anymore. He just didn’t want this to end.

 

  
_What a cute thing to say, Iggy…_

  
“Aaagh…Th-Then we’ll never be apart! I’ll…I’ll never leave your side again, Ignis! I swear! F-Fuck, I love you! I love everything about you! Y-Your voice, your body, your personality…Everything! Gods, I just…Nngh!”

 

Noctis couldn’t finish his sentence before he sped up the movement of his hips even further, hitting Ignis' prostate with every thrust deep inside of him.

"A-Aaaah! So...f-fast!! Haaah! It's so goooooood! A-Ah! Aaaaaggh!!" Ignis cried out, gripping Noctis’ hand like it was life or death. His breathing was erratic, and he could see stars.

 

"F-Fuck...! Ignis!! I'm almost there...! J-Just...hang on! Aggghh...!" Noctis grunted, his thrusts becoming uneven as he felt himself nearing his release.

"Please cum! Please! A-Aaaaaaagh! Haaah! I love you! I love you, I love yoooouuuu! I love you so muuuuch!! Please! Please! N-Noct! I love you! I love you! Noct!"

"I love you, too! I love you, too! I really do! So, so much! Sh-Shit! Aaaaaagh! I-Ignis, I'm cumming! Ignis! Fuck, I'm gonna cum! Ignis!  _Ignis!_ "

Noctis spilled his seed into Ignis with a loud cry of his name, stilling his hips as they violently shook. His grip on Ignis’ hand tightened, and he laid his forehead onto Ignis’ own. His hair fell into his face, and shockwaves of pleasure surged through his body. He came so hard it practically overflowed.

" _HyaaaaaaaAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHH!!!_ " Ignis shrieked so high that he was surprised for a moment that his voice could even reach such an octave. His eyes shut tight from the intense euphoria.

 

"Aaaagh! Fuuuck...Ig...nis..." Noctis grunts, gritting his teeth.

 

"A-Ah! There's...so much...Hah...I-I...Mnnn..." Ignis panted heavily, the feeling of Noct's sperm filling him proving to be too much for him to take.

"I’m...c-cumming too...! Haah...Ahhhhhhh...!"

Ignis gasped as his cum spurted rapidly onto his stomach, mixing with his sweat. Noctis kissed at his cheek as he let out small whimpers, catching his breath from his sudden orgasm. They stayed there for a moment to come down from their high.

Noctis barely had the energy to pull out of Ignis before collapsing next to him on the bed.

Ignis whimpered at the unfamiliar feeling. Cum leaked out of his empty hole along with a little bit of blood.

 

"...Haah...haah...C'mere..." Noctis weakly motioned to Ignis. Ignis obeyed, slowly crawling into his embrace.  
Noctis pulled the blankets over them both, before they soaked in the afterglow.

Cum and sweat soaked through the sheets, staining them thoroughly.

 

They were too tired to care at the moment. They’ll just clean it up tomorrow.

 

  
"So...you alright...?" Noctis asked, petting Ignis' hair as he snuggled into him.

"I…I suppose...Mnnn..." Ignis mumbled.

 

 

"Sorry, Ignis. I kinda went a little crazy there." Noctis chuckled a little in apology.

"D-Don't apologize...It's not like I hated it or...anything like that..." Ignis felt a blush creep up his face at the embarrassing statement.

Noctis smiled, before giving Ignis a small kiss on the forehead.

 

"You’re happy though, aren’t you?" Noctis murmured softly.

 

"...Happy?...Yes...I truly am..." Ignis sighed as he felt sleep begin to overtake him.

 

  
“I love you, Ignis.”

  
“Well, I…love you more...” Ignis yawned as his voice trailed off, closing his eyes.

 

 

  
“And I love you most.” Noctis whispered fondly.

 

 

  
After a few more minutes of holding Ignis in his arms and petting his hair, Noctis began to pull away to check on the time with the clock on the other side of the bed.

Ignis grabbed weakly at his shoulder, staring into his eyes with a stubborn yet exhausted expression that seemed to say "Don't you  _dare_  look at that clock. Hold me."

 

Noctis complied with an affectionate smile on his face.

 

As Noctis and Ignis drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, they knew that this was a night they would never forget.

 

 

 

The night where it was only them, and the moonlight.

 

 

 

 

 

_~Fin~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, then congratulations! You have made it through my first fanfic ever! I'm mostly just thinking of writing every once in a while, but if you guys want, I can write more! (I'll take requests too since my brain has basically 0 ideas flowing through it rn lol)  
> If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are gladly appreciated!


End file.
